what could possibly go wrong
by invadakak13
Summary: zims insane sister comes to earth and helps zim get gaz but gaz and dib and tak find out what zim and kak are up to and what will happen to the universe when they do get together what could possibly go wrong
1. kaks first day:part one

SO YEA MY FIRST FIC ENJOY

I DONT OWN IZ

* * *

**ZIM POV**

zimmys got a wittle crush on gaz" said a moking tone behind me

"Kak what are u doing here"Kak is my horrible little sister about a hour ago she arrived from Irk."You know what any way so gaz you have a crush on gaz why  
"Well you see it all happend 5 years ago when i captured dib and gaz came to rescue him she used a exape pod and flew it perfectly and just yea"

"SO you have a friend to help take over the world zim who is HE anyway"Dib said  
"HE YOU think IM a HE a IM a SHE and for saying that ill kill you"Kak said a she shot fire balls from her hand oh i didnt mention that she had fire ball power and that her eyes are black and shes the special irken."AHHHHHHHH ZIMMMMMM IIII CCCANNNNT BBEELIIVVEEE IIIMMM SSSAAYYINNG THHHIIIS HHEEELLPPP MMEE."KAK STOP DIB LEAVE NOW"

LATER ON THAT NIGHT

"Kak can you help to get gaz to like me

"Dude shes like 14 and your like 15"  
Well shes almost fifteen and plus age should nt matter  
"WELLLLL I DONT KNOW  
"Please

"OK Ill help you get gaz

"TACOOOOOS LOVVES UUUUUUUUUUUUU ALLLL"screamed a liitle hight pitched voice

* * *

HOW DID YOU LIKE MY FIRST CHAPTER REMEBER ITS MY FIRST SO BE NICE AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	2. kaks first day:part two

REMEBER I DONT OWN INVADER ZIM

and by the way in c

hapter 1 its about 2 am later is about 6:23 am and school is 7:30 so kak arrived 4hrs

earlier because zim said that he had a crush on some human name gaz and kak came immediatly srry i didnt explain that earlier but i was in a rush so enjoy this chapter i guess DIB WAS SPYING BTW

* * *

"DSAASXLALAJWASWQASZIM!"kak said something in irkenT(SHE SAID help help gir is riding me like a monkey help ZIM)

"I RIDING UU LIKE A MONKEY"screamed gir while riding kak like a monkey.

"GIR stop riding kak like a monkey"

"...OKEDOKE..."said gir simply.

"c'mon zim lets walk to school"kak said as she pulled on a black hoodie,covering her hole body so basicly you cant see any thing but her black boots.

"fine kak let me put on my contacs and wig"zim said has he put the on.  
"OOOH me to just in case ya know"kak informed.

AT SCHOOL(LUNCH)

kak had reached into her pack and grabbed out a irken pizza.

AT DIB AND GAZ'S TABLE

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU DIB"gaz said as she tightly gripped dibs neck.

"IM(cough cough choke choke)SORRY GAZ ILL(struggle noisises)NEVER DO IT AGAIN"  
"GRRRR WELL TO wait look the new girl(kak)is eating pizza"gaz said noticing kak was eating pizza."get the pizza and I wont doom you"  
gaz orderd.

Dib stood up on the table"NEW GIRL GIVE ME YOUR PIZZA"Dib froze and looked up.

(her head moved up)

"what"kak said angrily."yeah yeah you heard me give me your pizza.

Zim noticed that kak would blow any minute so he stood on the table

and said"She dosent want to dib-stink so leave her alone before she crushes you AND gaz...wait..ecspecialy gaz"zim said and smirked

Gaz looked up"no one NOONE can crush ME""I can its gonna be really easy i wouldnt hafta try even"kak said

gaz had created the fire background"HOW DARE YOU I CAN-"

"CAN WHAT HUH YEA I CAN CREATE AFIRE BACKGROUND TO BUT MINE IS BLACK FIRIE "

"OK KAK YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME THEN WE WILL FIGHT AFTER SCHOOL"  
"DEAL

AFTER SCHOOL(FIGHT)

kak and gaz got into there fighting reached in her glove and squezzed her wrist and her PAK turned into her irken battle similar to zim but black  
"DID ANY ONE SEE THAT"dib yelled. noone ansewred

"ready to be broken gaz"  
" its you'll be broken not me,ill send you to a nightmere world"  
"Aww kissingg up wont make me go esairy on you''

your probaly wondering what gonna happen huh huh well bascilly kak punched gaz and she flew back aton a feet and thats basicly it so yay

"WOOH YAY I WON AGAIN"kak cheered

"(groaning in pain)congrats you won grrr i never lose so uhhh good job i guess"gaz said awquardly

"Hey your pretty good i mean normly when i punche someone like that the normly break a ton of bones your worhty of kaks time you can come over to my...er...uhhh

Home...yes yes my home come follow me home know''kak said

"...WAIT WHAT kak whyyy uhhh-"  
"SHUT UP"kak groweld at zim"so gazzzzzyyy what you say huh huh huh huh huuuh"  
"Fine it gets me out of litening to dib all night... hey where is dib?"

"He looking for a chuupacobrah"Zim said while rolling his contacted eyes"he claimed that he saw a goat"

"(in the diatance)WHERE DID THAT GOAT GOOOOO"

* * *

SO HOW DID YOU

LIKE IT HUHUH HUH HUUUHHHHUUUHH

REVIEW


	3. the base of kak and zim

REMBER I DO NOT OWN IZ if i did then ZAGF or ZAGR would of happen and zim would have taken over earth AND THERE WOULD BE KAK

* * *

AT ZIM'S/KAK'S "HOME"

"Doom do dodo doom doom doom doo doo doom doom-"  
"GIR stop sing that RIDICULOUS song"Zim screamed loudly.  
"AWWWW but i like dis song...im makes me feel warm inside all tingly and everthing"gir stated.

"No gir noooo"zim said to gir.

"AHHH AHHHH AH AHAHAH AHHHHHAAAAHHHHHH-"GIR cried.

"ok okok just...just sing it in your room or something"zim orderd.

"so Gaz hows been things"zim said awquardly."Since when do you care"gaz said.

"Uhhhhhh just now i guess"zim said more awquardly."SOO how have you been ansewer ZIM"

"Gaz"she replied simatanuslyply.

"I'm gunna go play in my room"kak said while walking away.

"wait YOU invited her over why leave"Zim questioned

"so you wanted to date her soo consider this a date ok bye"Kak said in irken.

"What did you say"gaz asked.

"nothing"  
"Well mabey we could-"just then the door flew open and reveled an angry dib

but the door swung back closed,hitting him in the nose,causing it to bleed.

"Uh zim do you hav any toliet paper I could use"dib asked while holding his nose.

"yea uh no"Zim said again,awquardly."irkens PAKS usaly give them a special paper to use so no humany papers do we need"

"OK gaz im gunna go home and get some paper and come home at uh 11"Dib said quiklly.

"How awquard SOOOO AWQUARD WHHYYYYYYY WHHY PIGGIES WHHYYYY"Gir screamed while trying to eat zims head.

"GIR stop eating my head MY HEAD ITS SO...wet"

"Zim you do relize you just amitted that your an alien"gaz said while rolling her eyes.

"Uh no I didnt"he said nervously.  
"whats wrong with you"

what do you mean"zim questioned her

"Well you always act all confident and you scream alot but then you acted all normalish like you didnot scream or talk in third pearson you acted depressed"  
"Ummm I guess well...I...maybey...maybey my paks malfunctioning I should call the tallest they have not heard from me in a while I guess that'll work"

ON THE MASSSIVE

"Ahhhhh its beeen 1 year since we last heard from zim do you think hes dead"purple asked sounding concerned.

"I hope"red said.

"AHAHHAHAHAHAHHHA"red and purple laughed simatanusly.

"Call incoming from earth"

"AWWWW WHY"  
"Hello my tallest"zim said proudly as gaz was right behind him"whats THAT"red said in disgust pointing to Gaz.

"this is my uh human friend i guess shes gaz and mabey she could help with my mission you know she was begging me anyway i called because my PAK-"  
"malfunctiong"purple said.

"Uh yea how did you know-"  
"Zim you and kak are defects you,zim,were sent to earth,witch we tbought didnot exist,to DIE!"red yelled at zim and if you ever EVER call us again or return to Irk you will be exuctued in fact your lucky we dont deactivate you now tell this to kak please good bye zim!

ZIm's inteana dropped.

"Zim are you okay"gaz asked.

"UM i better tell kak the news"  
so gaz made a call a call that she thought that she would never need to called the tallest.

"hey your that human girl"purple ponited out.

"Yea and what you said was cruel even to me I would have never done that to someone"gaz said angrily.

"GAZ WHAT ARE YOU DOING"kak and zim cried out.

"Im just telling them-"gaz was cut off bye red.

"Ok since you three called us you are now on a hit list we are sending out our best irken assanatoir out"red said angrily.

"Um that be me"kak pointed out.

"yes kak we know thats why when you were activated we took a sample of your DNA so we could basicly duplecate you but make it TEN times deadlier"purple stated.

"NOW GOOD BYE YOU THREE"

"Gaz im afraid youll hafta move in considering we'll be killed in about 6 months"kak explaiend.  
"why 6 months"Gaz asked.

"Because it takes 6 months to get from Irk to Earth "kak said.

"so i have to live here"gazaskesd slowly."Yea"zim said

"OK Ill tell dib"gaz said.

AT THE MEMBRANE HOUSEHOLD  
"and then i found the goat and there was a Chupacobrah but when i took a picture it was not in it and then it mauled me well it tried but my incredible strength-"  
"Hey son how about we go into my labs and focus on REAL SCIENCE"membrane asked his son."DAD im a paranormal investagator"dib whined

the door swung open and gaz walked in"hey how did you swing the door open with out getting hit"Dib asked"its easy"gaz said"anyway im moving in with zim and kak cause im going to die in like 6 months if I donti"Gaz said plainly  
"..."dib had fainted"DIB"Was cried

out as he fell to the floor and hit the coffe tale behined next thing happend involed a ambulanence and blood lots of blood

* * *

HOW DID YOU LIIKE CH 3 I PROMISE ZAGR WILL HAPPEN SOON REVIEW PLEASE


	4. athours note please read

WELL TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY(JULY 26)

SO IVE BEEN HAVING TROUBLE WITH THE 4th Chapter it will be called"Memories from the day" well keep looking out for the chapter it'll be up soon enough

thnx

DIB:he kak whatcha doing

excuse me for one second(grabs her knife and a mask and chases him around)

Gaz:she would stop kak

Zim:if we do WE die here(grabs bag of popcorn a lawn lounge chairs a 3D glasses)


End file.
